


Rumbling Beginnings

by Fireflower



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Motorcycles, mechanic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireflower/pseuds/Fireflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's a mechanic to do when the bike isn't the only beautiful thing to stroll into his garage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Triumphant

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what even happened to this like omg I just...I just hope yall like this???  
> Also it's based off of this wonderful [drawing by Viria that has caused me many nights of cheering](http://viria.tumblr.com/post/120960001673/im-so-thirsty-for-kurodaiwhere-would-we-be)
> 
> Italics are the thoughts of the characters and the POV changes after each (--) 
> 
> I'm not sure if I'll make this story longer than it already is, but anyways please enjoy and leave a comment if you would like :)

The sun had begun its descent marking the end of an afternoon. The town which was bustling a few minutes ago had come to a quiet hush. The only noises seemed to be coming from a small mechanic’s garage as the young owner dropped a large toolbox on the ground. The man could sense that the day was coming to an early end for his garage and began to clean his tools. Other than the sounds of water splashing over metal, a peaceful calm settled over the town once again until a gentle rumble began in the background. The rumble grew closer and the mechanic’s ears perked up at the sound.

_2000 Yamaha…no older than that. Wait, that’s a Triumph._

The rumbling got much louder as the mechanic looked down to focus his ears on the noise.

_An old Triumph…1999. Maybe 1998 Triumph._

Feeling satisfied the man looked up to see a motorcycle coming up at the end of the road and he squinted his eyes to make it clearer. In the matter of minutes the motorcycle had come to a stop within a few feet of the mechanic and he could properly see the bike. The man’s eyes were trained on the bike admiring the care that had gone into it, completely ignoring the rider as he got off and quietly walked over to the squatting man.

*ahem* “I need some help.” A voice stated as the mechanic brought his eyes up to the rider’s face. The man in front of him was wearing a white shirt that appeared loose but still showcased the well-built body underneath it. The mechanic did a once over before settling on the man’s face noticing warm brown eyes were returning his gaze and a small smile that immediately brought a slight heat over the mechanic’s face.

“Ohoho, and you are?” He crossed his arms and stared back waiting for the man to respond.

“Sawamura Daichi, can you help me with my bike?” The man reached a hand out to help him up and held on to shake the hand.

“Kuroo Tetsurou, what year is that, 1998?” Kuroo stood over the shorter man as they stepped over to the bike. He heard the man say it was a 1997 Triumph Thunderbird and after that he heard nothing. He could see the man seemed to be explaining something but for the first time Kuroo wasn’t focused on the bike but the man in front of him. He walked around the bike shifting his eyes from the bike to the man trying hard to pay attention to what was being said. The man walked over and bent down to show Kuroo the parts that were worrying him and Kuroo was appreciating the view when another noise shook him out of it.

“This would be a lot easier if you were looking at my bike and not checking me out.” The man looked at him with an eyebrow raised and Kuroo’s face went completely red. But luckily a smile from the other man eased a bit of the embarrassment as he properly examined the bike.

He ran his hands over the bike getting a feel for it and closely looked at the structure; he didn’t want to do anything to damage the bike seeing as how the care for such an old bike was much like caring for art.

“Sawamura-san I believe I have some of the parts you need but I’ll need to make some calls to get the others. Since it is an older bike it’ll take me time to find original parts in good condition, I’ll need to hold onto this until I’m done.” He stood up dusting himself off as he walked into the garage showing where the other man could park his bike.

He went behind his desk and grabbed the papers he needed and began to jot things down as the other man approached him. They talked over some more details and work needed until the paperwork was all done.

“You just need to sign right here.” Kuroo pointed out as he looked out to see the sun was setting casting bright reds across the sky. “It’s getting late, do you have a way to go home?” He asked looking down at the man who was looking out at the sky as well. His profile was framed in a soft light and just looking at him Kuroo could feel his heart skip a beat.

_And here I thought the sky was beautiful._

“I’m fine my house is not far from here. Thank you for your help Kuroo-san.” The man turned around with a soft smile and reached his hand out for another handshake.

“Just Kuroo is fine, I’ll be in touch.” He watched the man walk out and just like that he was gone. Smiling to himself he looked down to notice a scrap piece of paper on top of his papers. His smile quickly turned into a grin as he read the scrawl of numbers pieced together to make a phone number.

“Ohoho” he chuckled pocketing the number as he began to close up the garage ending the day with the sun dipping below and the moon beginning to shine in the sky.

* * *

 

The sky had darkened and stars began to pepper the blackness as cars passed and the sound of light footsteps filled the night. Everyone was heading home anxious to end the day and finally relax, among those footsteps were those of Sawamura Daichi. The young man made his way up the steps leading to his flat noticing the sound of someone behind him. A glance to the side showed a shadow moving close to his causing Daichi to be on alert.

_Stay calm Daichi, stay cautious._

He shifted his helmet trying to get a clear reflection of who was behind him but the warbled image was of no help. The footsteps began to sound louder and the shadow appeared to be getting closer.

_Ok this is enough._

Daichi jumped to the left, pressed his back against the stairs, positioned the helmet to protect his side and swung a swift right hook. The man who had been coming up behind him dropped out of surprise and yelped causing Daichi to look down. The quivering man crouched below him looked up and Daichi recognized the face as his neighbor, quickly dropping his stance he reached out to help the man up.

“I’m so sorry Asahi-kun, you seemed to be creeping up behind me and I acted out on instinct.” He looked up at the man who seemed to be catching his breath.

“Daichi-kun I thought I was going to die. My life flashed before my eyes!” The other man exclaimed before standing at his full height and looked down at Daichi with a panicked expression. The other man towered over Daichi and with his long hair and piercings looked to be a tough man, but he was the complete opposite. A kind, shy, and easily frightened person, but his appearance had garnered him a reputation that kept some people away.

Making their way up the two easily slipped into conversation about their days. The comfortable atmosphere around them quickly blended in with the hushed noises of the apartment building and the houses around.

“By the way I didn’t see your bike out front but you have your helmet, did anything happen?” Asahi slowed his pace to let Daichi pass him in order to make appropriate space for the two in the cramped stairway.

Daichi looked down at his helmet and told the other man of the mechanic’s and the situation. His words came to a stop in the middle of the story to the sound of Asahi’s laughter. He looked back at the man to see he had stopped a few steps back and was covering his mouth to muffle the noise of his laughs. The other man tried to stop when he noticed Daichi looking in question.

“Did I say something funny?” Daichi asked as the other man caught up and shook his head in response.

“No no uh I got a funny……message… from a friend. Please continue what you were saying, sorry to interrupt!” Asahi began to stumble over his words as he waved his hands in front of his face to dismiss the issue.

_Clearly lying…but none of my business._

Daichi skeptically looked on but continued until the two had reached their floor and were standing in front of their doors. As he began to unlock his door to finally call it a night he turned to see his neighbor had come to a stop halfway through his door and was looking at him.

“Keep your phone close Daichi-kun, you may be hearing from that mechanic soon.” And with a smile he was gone closing the door behind him leaving Daichi in the hallway.

_Wait, what does that mean?_

Daichi entered his own flat forgetting about the odd message when his stomach made loud noises.

_Well the day isn’t over just yet._

Closing the door he made his way to the kitchen pushing the events of the day to the back of his mind.

* * *

 

“Asahi are you listening to me? Those aren’t the right parts at all” Kuroo ran his hand through his hair as he watched his friend rub his face in frustration. The two men had been sorting through paperwork and every contact in both of their books for what seemed to be the entire day. But no one seemed to carry the parts needed for the motorcycle sitting in the garage. Kuroo stood up and stretched and shuffled to the small coffee machine in the corner. With a quick puttering noise it soon began spilling out the hot nectar that had been keeping the two men up for the past few days.

“Kuroo we’ve been looking at contacts, documents, and parts for the past three days, all for one motorcycle. Have you even taken a shower?” The other man stood up stretching to his full height and looked over at his friend. “By the smell of it, I can say you haven’t.”

Kuroo whipped around ready to retort but saw his friend had grabbed another bunch of papers to sort through. He scratched his head and set the mug next to the other man. Azumane Asahi, otherwise known as the gentle giant, was Kuroo’s partner in the garage. Apprehensive at first Kuroo found that their polar personalities balanced each other perfectly, which is what led to their strong friendship. Patting him on the back Kuroo smiled down at the man.

“Thank you for all the help Asahi. I really do appreciate it.” He sat down next to his friend as the other man chuckled. Asahi started again about cleaning up the place and maybe taking breaks but Kuroo had tuned him out and reached for the papers around him. The shuffle of the papers soon became the only noise Kuroo’s mind focused on.

_This isn’t an impossible task. I have a bike to fix._

The garage that was once lit up with the morning sun began to darken. The two men continued to work until the only desk lights in the back lit up the garage. Asahi stood and turned on the rest of the lights. As he turned something caught his eye on the desk.

“Kuroo hey I think I got something” Asahi shuffled through the pile until he pulled out a folder with client information scrawled across it. After years of it Asahi was an expert at reading Kuroo’s chicken scratch. “This is the folder for Tanaka-kun’s business right?” He triumphantly held the folder up as he turned around to see the confused look on the other man’s face.

“Yeah and what of it?” Kuroo stretched as he stood to walk over to Asahi. Grabbing the folder Kuroo opened it to sift through the contents.

“Remember when he last visited he was telling us about how he got a whole new shipment of parts. It’s a slim chance but maybe in that new shipment…” Before Asahi could even finish his sentence Kuroo ran over to the phone and was dialing in the number.

“Asahi pray this works. I need to see those parts.”

_I need to see that guy._

After the phone call was done Kuroo was jumping all over the place. Not only did the shop have the parts they were looking for but could bring them over the next day. Kuroo picked up his friend and spun him around, which only made the other man fumble some more before he could yell out to be put down.

“Jeez maybe now you can actually reach out to the guy who owns the bike. That’s who really needs your attention.” Asahi softly spoke as he began to pick up his stuff ready to leave.

“WHAT? I-I I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kuroo stumbled on his feet as he looked at Asahi in shock.

“Don’t play coy with me, you haven’t stopped talking about him once since he came in. Plus you’ve had the both of us looking for that part like madmen for so many days. I know you’re dedicated to your work but Kuroo please.” Asahi laughed as he patted Kuroo on the back. “Do me a favor, call the guy already.”

_Am I that obvious?_

Kuroo managed to push Asahi home muttering random excuses before he was left alone in his garage. Spending the rest of the night cleaning up the papers scattered across the floor Kuroo thought about his friends words.

I should call him…he did give me his number.

As he walked over to his phone he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror set on the wall and looked himself over. He immediately turned around, packed up his stuff, and locked the garage up.

_But first, I need to shower._

The roar of the bike cut through the silence of the night as the young man made his way through the streets.

* * *

 


	2. Impatience is a virtue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When everyone is restless, Suga and Asahi are here to the rescue, but are they helping or hindering Kuroo's chances?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SERIOUSLY HOPE YALL ENJOY!! Also pls tell me if I should continue this or leave it as completed. I am a mere lover of kurodai and just wanna make yall smile.

* * *

 

It was a bright day and it seemed the whole city was wide-awake and bustling outside. But none of that mattered to Daichi as he pulled back his curtains letting in all the light. Fresh out of the shower he went about dressing himself, having already gone through three potential outfits he finally settled on one. It wasn’t like him to be this nervous but this was all due to the phone call he got earlier in the day.

_Although that’s not a bad way to wake up at all._

Daichi chuckles to himself as he recalls the hectic call that woke up him. Kuroo had finally called and began to state how it was about his motorcycle. Something about parts being found and coming to drop it off. By the time Daichi found a space to reply he could hear an audible gulp on the other end. But the best part of the call had to be the end, which definitely shook the sleep right out of Daichi.

“So I’ll drop it off around 7pm, I’ll bring dinner as well. As a thank you for the patience of course. See you then.” With those last words the call was promptly ended and Daichi laid in bed turning around until the words finally sunk into his body. It was as if the warmth of the bed was mixing with the warmth of his body as his mind finally wrapped itself around what his ears had heard.

The man was up and running through his apartment within minutes. Soon his body picked up its usual morning rhythm and the rest fell into place. It had been almost a week since he strolled into the garage and as embarrassing as it sounded, it had been almost a week of Daichi dealing with his thoughts of the young mechanic.

_Calm down Daichi, he’s just a guy. A really really really hot guy._

As he went about cleaning up his place his eyes glanced at the clock only to find there were many hours in the day before 7pm. Idleness was never a quality he enjoyed and that wasn’t about to change now so he grabbed his jacket and stepped out to run errands. Upon locking his door he turned and almost ran right into his neighbor.

“This needs to stop happening Asahi-kun.” Daichi chuckled as the two men straightened themselves out. “What are you upto today?” He questioned as the two men headed down the stairs together. Soon enough the two slipped into an easy conversation about their days and plans. After hearing about the dinner plans Asahi brightened up and patted Daichi on the back.

“It’s about time!” He blurted out before going red and waving his hands in front of his face. “Not that that means anything Daichi-kun, I was just saying nonsense. Uhh good luck with the rest of your stuff. I hope you have a great dinner with Kuroo!” The other man couldn’t have run towards his car fast enough.

_I never told him who it was with…_

“Asahi!” Daichi called out before the other man got into his car, “How did you know who it was with? You better spill.” He grabbed the other man and pulled him back, a real sight for passerby considering the significant height difference between the two.

“Ok ok but maybe you could let go of me first.” Asahi pointedly stated causing Daichi to let go and apologize for the brash action. Reassuring the man it was nothing the other man pointed to his car.

“Perhaps you would like to go for a ride? I just need to pick up groceries, if you would like to join me.” Daichi accepted the offer and got into the passenger side of the car. As the engine hummed to life and the other man pulled out of the parking lot Daichi looked out to see still figures become quick blurs.

“So how do you know Kuroo-kun?” Daichi turned giving his full attention to the man driving the car.

“Well you see, I happen to work at a certain garage.” Asahi laughed as he made his way through traffic. “I’ve heard plenty about you, in fact that first night you came in and I ran into you, I had gotten a text from Kuroo about you.”

Daichi sat back slowly letting the conversation find its pace. The other man looked over to see his neighbor’s face change as understanding sank in, followed by a slight blush.

“Why didn’t tell me that night?” Daichi questioned.

“Well I thought you’d find out a lot sooner. I didn’t think Kuroo would take this long to call you. I mean it’s obvious you both are interested; he wouldn’t even go home until he found the parts for your bike. He insisted he fix it alone so he can show you.” Asahi slowly pulled into another parking lot. “Actually you’ll have to forgive me for today as well.”

Before Daichi could question why, the other man had stepped out of the car and had come around to open his door. Looking up at the man he stepped out and turned to see they were at a quaint coffee shop. He turned back to the his friend in question.

“My friend Suga owns this place and well frankly we can’t take it anymore with Kuroo not doing anything. I didn’t know he made dinner plans but well how about we just go in before I keep rambling.” The flustered man opened the door for Daichi and they walked in to be greeted immediately by a man with silver gray hair and a bright smile.

“Asahi it’s about time! I’ve been waiting for an hour, oh you must be Sawamura-kun! It’s so nice to meet you but there’s someone else here for you.” The other man had energetically led the two into the open space of the shop and pointed out a corner table with a person sitting with his back to them all.

For the second time in the day Daichi found his questions being swallowed as the other man gently pushed him towards the table. He looked back to see the two men whispering amongst themselves and at that point Daichi was too shocked to even question what was happening. As he approached the table the man sitting down looked up and his expression of shock most likely mirrored his own.

“Sawamura-san?! What are you doing here?” Kuroo stood up knocking his chair back as he gaped at Daichi.

_Oh they are good. They are too good._

“I would ask you the same thing but I think I know what’s happening.” Daichi said amidst laughs. He gestured for his companion to sit down as he settled himself in in the opposite chair. “I believe your friends are setting us up, because a certain someone won’t stop talking about me?” Daichi peeked over at Kuroo with a smile as the other man flushed red.

“I-I Oh I’m going to kill those guys!” But before Kuroo could even stand a hand pushed him back into his seat.

“I’d like to see you try. But before that, these are you two. On the house.” The two looked up at the silver haired man that greeted Daichi. “Oh and my name is Sugawara Koushi, owner of this café, friend to this idiot, and your server for the day. If you need me I’ll be over there. Enjoy yourselves!” With another bright smile he was off leaving the two men alone.

The two looked down to see two hot coffee cups on the table and back up at each other. Soon the shop was filled with laughter that travelled around the room leading back to the corner table.

“Sawamura-san I’m so sorry about all this. My friends they-“

“Say no more. Please no formalities at this point and I think it’s hilarious, and honestly I should thank them. I couldn’t really wait until 7.” Daichi looked up from his cup hoping it covered the blush that splashed across his face.

“Ohoho? Here I thought I was the only impatient one.” Kuroo flashed a grin that only made Daichi blush harder. “I’m sorry it took me so long, better late than never right?”

Daichi couldn’t help but laugh and leaned back into his seat taking in the man across from him. With a smile on his face Daichi reached across and placed his hand over Kuroo’s.

“Quite a beginning if you ask me.”

 


End file.
